Bastila Stays
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: An alternative to just a kiss, and then Bastila running off. In this one, Bastila admits that she loves Revan much sooner than on the Star Forge. Revan/Bastila. One-shot. Rated M for Lemon.


**A little somethin that I wrote a few years back, on paper. Just cuz I feel like it, I'm uploading it to this site. We will Start off toward the end of Revan and Bastila's conversation, and see what we can change about the outcome. There will be some direct changes in much of the dialogue, into what I wrote on the paper. At anyu rate, enjoy!**

* * *

The Alternative

"Bastila, I am going to defeat Malak," said Darrel Avren, who still had yet to realize that the reason that his last name could be rearranged into "Revan" was because he was once in fact, Darth Revan. "But I wish to do so with you at my side."

She calmed down from the apparent anger at some of Darrel's earlier words. "You... you really mean that, don't you? But how can we be sure that this isn't a mistake? I... I have to resist. I have to be strong for us both."

"What this is, what exsists between us, it isn't just a Force Bond. And if we allow this to happen, it isn't a sign that either of us are weakened, it's just a sign that while we are Jedi, we are also human."

"Your wisdom is beyond your years, maybe even beyond the Jedi."

"I think we can thank old Jolee Bindo for that"

"Say that I was willing to give you a chance, as in, right now. How far would you go?"

"Only as far as you'd let me."

Bastila motioned for Darrel to come to her. "Then shut up, and kiss me, you fool."

Darrel stepped up to her, wrapped his arms around Batila's slim waist, and kissed her. The kiss quickly turned passionate, when Bastila caressed Darrel's face, with her hands. With her back against a bed, Darrel pushed Bastila on to the bed, following her on the way down. He then used the Force, to shut and lock the dormitory door. He then proceeded to take off the jacket of his scout uniform, which her preferred to wear, while on the Ebon Hawk. Taking his Jacket off, he tossed it to the side, and then sat up, to allow Bastila to slide his shirt up, over his head, and toss it somewhere by his jacket. He attached his lips to her neck, while reaching down, to attempt to undo her robes on his own. Successful, he flipped them over, so that Bastila could toss the robe by the other articles of clothing. Once removed, a black bra was revealed, and quickly removed. He pulled her down, slowly, and took one of the mounds into his mouth, much to the delight of Bastila. After having his time with her breasts, the two Jedi proceeded to remove their respective last articles of clothing.

Once they were fully naked, the two Jedi laid beside each other. With his member free, Bastila grabbed Darrel, and carefully placed him into her, bracing herself for the pain. But, she was unable to prepare for all of the pain, and let out a sharp groan of pain. Sensing what she went through Darrel immediately reacted, pulling out, and then using the Force to heal her pain. "Bastila, I'm sorry. It was never my intention to cause you any sort of pain."

Bastila smiled in response. "That's kind of you to say, Darrel. I thank you, for both your words, and your healing me. I'm ready to continue."

Darrel carefully pushed back into her. Starting at a slow pace, causing Bastila to shiver, Darrel quickened his pace, every half a minute. As this steady build up continued, Bastila continued to moan at higher volumes. Concerned that they may be caught, Darrel pressed his lips to Bastila's to muffle the volume, keeping them there, throughout the rest of the intercourse. Eight minutes after starting, both of the Jedi climaxed, letting there bodies completely give out, onto the bed. Bastila had a looks of disbelief on her face. "We shouldn't have done that. It was wro-"

"Stop." Darrel said, cutting her off. "Whatever hell we have to go through, should the Jedi find out about our relationship, I would gladly go through it, for you, with you. You are worth whatever trouble may come from this. Why? Real simple. Because I love you, Bastila Shan."

She had tears in her eyes, and she could no longer come up with any arguments against our relationship. Not because she couldn't think of any, but because she no longer wanted to. "I love you too, Darrel Avren." They kissed passionately, for five minutes. Breaking the kiss, Darrel spoke. "I'm getting tired. We still have nine hours to go until we land on Manaan. Let's rest until then."

"Yes, my love."

Bastila laid real close to Darrel, wrapping her arm across the chest of Darrel, as Darrel wrapped his arm around Bastila, from the back of her neck.

* * *

**I really wish there was an opportunity to do something like this, in the game, to keep Bastila from running off. This short story, was my way of doing just that, in my own way.**


End file.
